


Birthday Cheers

by psychoinnocent



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, for Brio, kisses bb, not actually Ophelia's birthday don't judge me, rly short birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoinnocent/pseuds/psychoinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ophelia's Birthday and Odin has early years receipts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> Really small birthday fic based off what happened to my friend today <3 Happy birthday Brio kisses!!!

The restaurant was full of laughter and warmth, the atmosphere casual and light.

Ophelia loved it.

It was her 20th birthday, and her father, at his insistence, had wanted father/daughter bonding time. Ophelia was just as enthused by the idea, and had quickly gone scouring for a place to go out to.

Setsuna’s Diner?

No, she went there with her friends quite often.

Laslow’s Teas?

...Her father would spend most of it making fun of Soleil’s father.

Fake but decent American Italian aka Olive Garden?

“Hi Welcome to Olive Gard- Uncle Odin! Ophelia! What a pleasant surprise!” 

Ophelia glanced up, confusion marring her face.

“Soleil? When did you start working here?”

“Soleil! My favorite cousin!” Odin quickly overshadowed his daughter, laughing as he reached out to give the pink haired girl an one sided hug.

Soleil simply laughed and took their orders, shooting Ophelia a wink on her way back to the kitchen. 

Half an hour later, and Ophelia covered her face in quiet shame as Soleil sat next to Odin, having gotten permission to take her break, giggling as Odin pulled out a variety of baby pictures and Early Teen Years.

Still though, as Soleil and her father cooed over her baby pictures, Ophelia couldn’t help the smile that overcame her lips.


End file.
